Winterkit's New Home
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the twoleg place and Winterkit after escaping the camp to explore ends up lost within it's twisting roads. What happens when the young kit meets Frost the kittypet? Created for the 'Lost and Found' writing contest in Shadeclan.
1. Winterkit and Frost

**Hey guys! Sayori here! I have now created a warriors end of the day Thanksgiving special! This is also a writing contest for Shadeclan. Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

 _~Winterkit's P.O.V~_

I awoke from my slumber in exhaustion. My dreams had been filled with weird creatures that walked on two legs in a crowded area. I had felt okay with it in my dreams as I had one taking care of me myself! 'Why did I have such a strange dream?' I wondered. I shook my head clearing the thought from my mind. 'Never mind it doesn't matter. It won't have anything to do with what happens today.' I thought. I made my way out of the den and into the leaf filled clearing. I breathed in the cool crisp air happily.

"Winterkit? What are you doing up so early?" I heard my mother's voice coming from behind me. I turned around to see my mother Goldenwing siting near the den entrance with her head tilted to the right.

"Oh! Uh I didn't see you there..." I said with embarrassment.

"Of course dear." She purred. She nodded her head toward the freshkill pile.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you want something to eat? Why don't you go get some yourself!" She mewed. I smiled at her before rushing over to the food to grab something to eat. As I ran the fall breeze blew back my tail and ears. I soon reached the pile and grabbed a couple mice. One for me and my sister Gingerkit, and one for my mother. I took the two mice back over two Goldenwing, and I set one down next to her. I then noticed my sister padding out of the den. I bounced over to her, and I signaled with my tail over at the soft patch of grass next to the den. She followed me over. I sat down next to her and set the mouse down.

"You want the first bite?" I asked. Gingerkit didn't like to talk thet much, so she gave a soft purr before dipping down for a bite. We continued to take turns until the mouse was completly gone. I took the bones, and I padded over to where our mom was burying her's. She nodded to me, and I set the bones down in the hole. She covered it back up carefully, and she gave thanks to Starclan for the meal. Gingerkit had followed me down, and after the our mother finished she headed back to the den. It was early dawn, and some warriors were starting to wake up. Goldenwing headed over to Whitewhisker to greet him. Whitewhisker of course was our father. I was less in the mood for going back into the den. 'I am almost an apprentice! Maybe they wouldn't mind if I disappeared just for a little?' I thought. I knew the shadows wouldn't hide my bright white fur so instead I made my way over to beside the exit, and I dove out when no one was looking. When I got outside the camp I was still looking back at the camp. I felt the breeze once again and I turned my head. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open at the tall trees surrounding the camp.

"WOW!" I exclaimed as softly as I could, "This is amazing!" I was careful of the noise I was making, but I knew I would need to move somewhere else. I made my way down the territory along a narrow stream. The water glistened in the few rays of sunlight that hit the floor. I was so quickly caught up in all these things that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I soon felt my head ram into something tall, and slightly furry. I turned my head to look at it, and it turned out to be one of the multi-colored pelts of the two-legs. I backed up, and I ran into another one. I looked back at it, and in a panic I weaved between the multiple legs crowding the area. I once again didn't think about where I was going, and I forgot all the twists, turns, and loops I had traveled. I finally heard a voice coming from somewhere behind, and I gave a sigh of relief. 'Maybe it's a patrol of warriors here to get me!' She thought happily, but then her face fell, 'If some warriors find me I will get in trouble! Why would they be out here anyway? It's like the middle of Two-leg Place!'

"Hey! Are you coming over here or not!" The voice called again, "I can leave you to the humans!" That confirmed it. This cat wasn't a warrior. They were a kittypet. I turned around and focused on finding the source of the strange voice. I finally found the cat. It was a Silver tabby she-kit with green eyes and a light blue leather band around her neck holding a golden circle on it. I raced over to her, and leaped up onto the fence she was resting on, and I sat next to her.

"What do you mean humans?" I asked, "Do you mean the two-legs? Is humans what you kittypets call those strange creatures?"

"Kittypets? Two-legs? What do you mean?" The she-kit asked with her head tilted to the side, "Wait... Are you a wild cat?" She backed away from me with her fur standing on end. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah I am a wild cat, so what? There isn't much a kit can do to harm you. Also why would I hurt you?" I hesitated, and said in a more embarrassed tone, "You did kinda... Well... Save my life..." Her fur flattened, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I did." She purred, "By what I believe you owe me something!" I looked up at her.

"What do you mean? Can't you just be satisfied at having saved a forest cat, and being able to tell the story to your friends? I'm sure they would laugh." She shook her head.

"No! You owe me something! Oh! I have an idea!" She said. Her eyes were filled with mischief.

"What could a kittypet like you possibly want from a clan kit? I don't have toys, I don't have meat, I don't have milk, and I don't have the ability to get you accepted into the clan! What would you want?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, "I want you to live with me at my house!" I was surprised.

"You want a wild cat to live with you?! I could kill you though!" I exclaimed. She frowned at me.

"Did't you say a clan kit is pretty much harmless?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me, "That would mean you wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"I mean when I grow up!" I hissed, "Oh... Right..."

"Yeah you wouldn't have been taught how to fight." She said, "Unless you wild cats are taught how to fight as kits, and they only take effect when you get older."

"No..." I sighed, "But I don't even know your name!"

"Simple! My name is Frost what's yours?" Frost asked.

"My name is Winterkit. Why is your name so short?" I asked.

"Why is your name so long? Well anyway... Yours is to long so how about we just shorten it to Winter?" Frost suggested.

"Fine..." I said, "Where are your... humans... anyway?"

"Oh! It's Thanksgiving! There probably out in the throng of humans out there on the streets!" She exclaimed pointing out at the dozens of two-legs rushing around, "Also I call mine owners, and your going to have to get used to those two words!"

"Yeah... I guess I am..." I said, "At least i'm not going to get in trouble with Goldenwing, and Whitewhisker..." Frost tilted her head to the side.

"Who are Goldenwing and Whitewhisker, and why would you get in trouble?" Frost asked.

"There my parents... Goldenwing is my mom, and Whitewhisker is my dad..." I sighed, "I would get in trouble cause I kinda broke the warrior code... It says that no cat under the age of six moons is allowed to leave the camp... I am only five moons..." Frost rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! Your only one moon off! Also you won't be getting in trouble because your staying here with me!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"I guess I am..." I said distantly. The sun was starting to set, and the stars soon began appearing.

"They should be back soon. There shopping doesn't last through the whole night like some other humans." Frost said, "Come on lets meet them at the entrance!" I followed her, but then I stopped. She looked back at me and tilted her head.

"Wouldn't they be confused?" I asked.

"Yeah they probably would, but they love cats, and they've been looking for another stray to adopt!" Frost purred.

"Stray?" I asked.

"It's what humans call wild cats... Get used to the strange names cause you will be hearing a lot of them..." She sighed. I nodded and followed her the rest of the way listening to her describe the wonderful owners she was soon to be sharing.

* * *

 **What do you think? Winterkit or Winter is the newest Kittypet! XD This is a one chapter story, and if you want more please tell me! There are two new contests every month, and although I plan to continue doing them it is completely up to you guys! :) Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


	2. Home?

**This was originally going to be a one chapter story, but due to reviews from Catlover39, Pikawarriorcat, and GreenBlackTea I shall continue it! Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, and part of this story was an idea Pikawarriorcat gave to me. If they wish for me to change it I will be perfectly fine. ;)**

* * *

 _Winter has been in twoleg place for three moons now... She has already grown used to the ways of Frost and all of her terms to... What about her family though? What about them?_

~Winter's P.O.V~

"Hey Winter! You up yet?!" I woke to the sound of Frost calling me from the living room.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked as I made my way over to where she was sitting, "You know your not supposed to be on the couch right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever... Our owners aren't here! It doesn't matter!" She replied in an exasperated tone, "Besides! Don't you like watching outside?"

"Oh... uh... yeah... I guess I am still... well... I don't know..." I sighed, "I just haven't gotten used to our new house yet..." Frost jumped down and padded over to me.

"Oh come on! That was a month ago! Surely that can't be all?" She asked. I ducked my head down in slight embarrassment.

"I know... I just... can't get over moving..." I explained unhappily, "It isn't really that hard since we moved in the same neighbourhood, but I well... I just liked the old house better..." Frost nodded.

"I feel the nearly same way, but this is my second time moving so I guess it makes sense you have a different reaction..." Frost said, "Honestly I don't know why either..."

"Well... maybe we could go on a walk to make things simpler?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She agreed quickly. She started making her way toward the cat opening in the back. I followed close behind.

"Good thing they leave the cat door open when they leave..." Frost sighed. I nodded in agreement. Frost jumped onto the fence and I soon followed her. I then made my way to the pathway alongside her. We continued on in silence for a long time until we heard a voice from one of the other houses.

"Hey! You there!" It called, "What are you brats doing here?" I growled when I recognized the voice. It was Splotch. Splotch was probably the most annoying cat in town. Most cats ignored him, but Frost just had huge troubles with the rude tom.

"Shut up jerk!" Frost yelled, with her fur standing on end. The spotted tom rolled his eyes.

"You really both are weaklings aren't you." He sighed, "I could do so much better when it comes to moving!" I ducked head out of embarrassment, but Frost just kept staring angrily at Splotch.

"How do you know we moved?" Frost growled. The tom rolled his eyes again.

"Because I can sense it obviously." He said yawning.

"Shouldn't we go?" I whispered in her ear, "He isn't going to leave us alone..." Frost nodded her head slightly and turned to follow me. She gave one final fierce look at the rude house cat then let her fur flatten as she followed me to the edge of the forest. I stoped as we reached the border.

"Hmm?" Frost looked at me with slight confusion, "Why are we stoping?"

"I... I kinda feel... drawn to this... this forest..." I said softly, "I don't... I don't really remember... or know... why..." Frost tilted her head.

"Um... Well maybe we should get moving... I don't think we are welcome here..." She said quickly. I looked at her then back at the forest.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, "I don't und-" I was cut short as I heard voices from the forest. I was just about to agree with Frost on leaving when the cats emerged from the bushes.

"And this is?" The she-cat asked.

"This is twoleg place, but Gingerpaw please pay attention..." The tom next to her sighed.

"Blacknose I am paying attention!" She grumbled as she turned to face me, "Wait... Winterkit?! We thought you died! Who is this cat beside you? This cat... is she a kittypet?!" I jumped back in surprise. All the memories of the clan came back to me.

"Gingerki- I mean paw?" I asked.

"Did you forget about me?" She looked hurt, "The whole clan? Our family?"

"No! I just... Haven't seen you in three moons... I... well... you've just... changed so much!" I said hurriedly, "This cat here is Frost... She is my friend..." Gingerpaw looked at Frost with suspicion then turned her head back to me.

"Winterkit... What makes you think I changed?" She asked frowning.

"Because... you never talked like this before... you were always so..." I began.

"Silent?" She finished for me, "Well... I was sick for awhile... I was in fact... born sick. Mother didn't find out until it got serious... that was two moons after you left... They fixed the problem, and it happened to be the reason for my trouble speaking."

"Oh... I never thought you were so quite because of an illness!" I said shocked, "Why didn't you tell me? Oh wait..." Gingerpaw rolled her eyes, while Frost stifled a laugh. Blacknose sighed heavily.

"Could you two have this reunion back at camp?" He asked impatiently. _Great... she got one of the impatient cats... What makes him think I am coming back anyway?_ I thought.

"What makes you think Winter is going back with you?" Frost echoed my thoughts. Blacknose rolled his eyes.

"Because she is a part of OUR clan. She is not a part of the kittypet society!" He spat. Frost stepped back fearfully, but then regained her balance.

"It is Winter's choice if she wants to go back to her birth home or stay with me." She stated firmly. Me and Gingerpaw continued to look back and forth between the two cats. Eventually after glaring at eachother for a long time they both turned their gazes to me.

"I... uh... Frost... Can I talk to you in private?" I asked nervously. She nodded. She shot one final glare at Blacknose before heading out of earshot.

"I was... well... I want to stay with you, but it is my birth home..." I said softly. Frost lowered her head sadly.

"I see... I assume you can't stay then..." She sighed, "Why couldn't you just anounce this in front of the other cats?" I steped back slightly.

"Well... I uh..." I started.

"You didn't want them to see that you liked a kittypet?" Frost growled. I shook my head.

"No! I was actually... wanting you to maybe... uh..." I stated nervously. "Maybe come... to the clan... with me?" I looked at her hopefully, but her eyes seemed to be focussed on switching back and forth between the cats I planned on going with and her home. She turned to me.

"What about my home though?" She asked, "I can't leave just like that! My owners will be extremely sad!" I looked down at the ground.

"Well I understand if you don't want to come... I was just asking." I turned and began walking toward the other two cats. Frost watched as I left and she turned to leave. She gave one final look back at me before walking off to arrive back at home.

* * *

 **This is sad so I will make it up next chapter I promise! Don't yell at me please! Sorry Pikawarriorcat if this was nowhere near what you were expecting. The story is not over yet though so keep checking back! I promise to try really hard on this story. I plan on updating once every two weeks at max, and once a week at min. Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


	3. Your Coming?

**I finally got this out! Yay! To anyone who actually still wants more to this story... Here it is! XD I need to write more... :/**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

 _~Winterpaw's P.O.V.~_

It had been a week since I returned and since then I had become an apprentice. Since I hadn't really wanted to fight I agreed to become a medicine cat. A lot of times when I was collecting herbs I would wander by two-leg place. I missed Frost... Today, however, was very busy. There had just been a battle and my mentor, Dewwhisker, needed all the help she could get.

"I need some more cobwebs!" She exclaimed hurriedly. I nodded and rushed over to the stock.

"Let's see... Yarrow, Burdock Root, Juniper Berries... Cobwebs!" I grabed the cobwebs and brought them over to my mentor. She grabbed them before nodding at another cat.

Most of the day was spent treating the cats caught in the battle, but eventually, after we finished, I was sent out to gather some new herbs to refill our stocks. I quickly gathered the herbs we needed and took them back to camp before heading back out for a 'walk'.

I soon found myself at two-leg place staring sadly at the streets I now know so well. I silently wished I could go back, but I knew I couldn't leave my clan again. I began to turn around when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Winter!" It was Frost! I quickly turned around and looked over to her, "I didn't think you would come back!" I smiled.

"I've actually come here every day, but you were never here." I mewed, "I was hoping for the chance to talk again."

"Well, you've got it." Frost purred, "In fact, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." I tilted my head.

"I'm all ears, Frost. What is it?" I asked.

"I decided I wanted to go with you..." She started, "I was so used to life here, I thought I couldn't leave, but I miss you. The only problem is, I don't think they would let a cat who doesn't even know how to fight join their clan..." I was shocked, but I let out a soft purr.

"What if I help you?" I offered, "I've only been an apprentice for about a week and I may be a Medicine cat, but I know some moves as well as basic self-defense."

"That would be great!" Frost purred, "Just one question... What's a Medicine cat?" I struggled not to laugh.

"They treat the cats hurt in battle of course!" I exclaimed. Frost laughed.

"I guess I should have been able to get that from the name, huh?" She said. I nodded and laughed.

"Well... I was just going on a 'walk' so they will be expecting me back soon, but let's meet here again... Tomorrow?" I suggested. Frost agreed and we parted ways.

 **O.o.O**

"Winterpaw!" I heard my sister call me. I quickly finished sorting the herbs and went out to meet her.

"What do you need Goldenpaw?" I asked. She purred.

"I was wondering if I could go with you next time you go to collect herbs!" Goldenpaw explained, "We don't really get to talk that much." I was both surprised and worried. When I went to collect herbs I had always met with Frost and taught her a move or two. Frost was a quick learner, but if Goldenpaw saw her it would be a big problem...

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested, "I really just want to relax today." Goldenpaw reluctantly agreed.

"I guess. At least that way I'll have even more to share with you!" I sighed in relief as she bounced away.

"You just don't want her to see Frost, right?" I jumped as my mentor came up behind me. She had found out about Frost in the past couple moons, but she had agreed not to tell anyone. I nodded.

"I wanted Frost to come soon, but if someone else found out now... It could ruin that... I just don't want to take that chance." I explained. Dewwhisker smiled.

"You know... now would be an excellent time to start teaching her some things about herbs as well." She suggested, "I am going to be moving to the elders den soon, and I was planning on giving you your full name at the next meeting. I have already talked to our leader. Because of this I thought it would be good for you to take on an apprentice earlier than I did seeing as I am moving over very soon after you have just learned these things..." I blinked in surprise.

"Your going to move to the elders den?!" I asked in surprise, as she nodded, "Well... I guess it's a good thing I taught her a bit about herbs, but don't you think it would be a bit weird?"

"Maybe, but if you ever need any help I'll still be here." She replied, "Now go meet with Frost and tell her about the situation." I nodded and rushed off to go tell Frost the news.

* * *

 **There we go! The continuation is complete! I also have a lot of future ideas for this story so don't expect it to say complete any time soon. :P Anyways! Thanks for reading!**

 **Sayori out!**


End file.
